Melon Kinenbi
|associated = ROMANS, Tanpopo, 10nin Matsuri, 11WATER, 7AIR, 7nin Matsuri, Elegies, Happy♡7, H.P. All Stars, Odoru♡11, Sexy 8, Hello! Project Akagumi, Elder Club, Muratani Shimai |members = Saito Hitomi (L') Murata Megumi ('S-L) Otani Masae Shibata Ayumi |group color = }} Melon Kinenbi (メロン記念日; Melon Anniversary) was a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project. During its tenure, Melon Kinenbi was the most stable of the groups in Hello! Project, with a lineup that remained unchanged throughout their ten year run. Melon Kinenbi experimented with various musical styles over the years, ranging from bubblegum pop to rock. The band occasionally worked as dancers for other Hello! Project artists (See the music video for Goto Maki's single "Yaruki! IT'S EASY"). The entire group officially graduated from Hello! Project on March 31, 2009, along with the rest of the Elder Club. In February 2010, Melon Kinenbi announced that they decided to disband. Members *Saito Hitomi (斉藤瞳) Leader (in charge of sexy) *Murata Megumi (村田 めぐみ) Former Leader (in charge of fairy tale) *Otani Masae: (大谷雅恵) (in charge of boyish) *Shibata Ayumi: (柴田あゆみ) (in charge of natural) History 1999 In May of 1999, application details were included with Morning Musume’s 5th single "Manatsu no Kousen" for the 2nd Morning Musume & Heike Michiyo Protegee Audition. The second interviews were held in June, and 3,687 people had sent in their applications. In August, four people were selected as winners: Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi, Otani Masae, and Shibata Ayumi. In December, the group’s name was decided as "Melon Kinenbi." They participated in their first concert, Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000, as back up dancers for Miyoshi Chinatsu's performance of Love, Yes I Do. 2000 On February 19th, Melon Kinebi made their debut with "Amai Anata no Aji," a single produced by Tsunku. At the time of its release, the group was lacking in popularity. The major criticisms for the group were that the members did not have distinct personalities, and that the group did not have a distinct style. Sales struggled as well, which prompted rumors of disbandment. Later on, the group would establish different concepts for each member. Saito was labeled as the sexy one, Murata as the cute/dreamy one, Otani as the tomboy, and Shibata as the natural beauty. The caracteristic of the group was that each girl possesses a unique character, as evidenced in one of the remarks made by all the members: “''If it weren’t for this unit, we wouldn’t have interacted with each other (because we are so different)”. The combination of different personalities created a dynamic that made the group interesting. In June, they released their second single, Kokuhaku Kinenbi, with music and lyrics written by Tsunku. He said that he wanted Melon Kinenbi to follow the similar image as Morning Musume for this release. I created this song with the image of the summer holiday season. It is about a girl who met a boy at her part-time job and innocently fell in love with him''. 2001 Melon Kinenbi released their third single, Denwa Matteimasu, in March. In October, the group released their fourth single, "This is Unmei." Thanks to the success of the single, the rumors of disbandment ceased, and the group regained its energy. The number of fans increased, but it was not enough to hold solo concerts yet, so the group appeared as guests for other groups under Hello! Project. When Matsuura Aya appeared on NHK’s "Kohaku Uta Gassen", the unit appeared as her background dancers. 2002 On Valentine's Day they released their fifth single, Saa! Koibito ni Narou, followed by their sixth single, Natsu no Yoru wa Danger!, in June, and their seventh single, Kousui, in October. When the group was formed, Murata was appointed leader since she was the oldest among the members. But after some discussions among the members, Saito took over as leader in October 2002 with the release of "Kousui." This change was officially announced during the single’s release events. In December 2002, Melon Kinenbi held their first concert, Melon Kinenbi First Concert ~Korega Kinenbi~. 2003 In January, Melon Kinenbi released their eight single, Akai Freesia. This was their first single to rank within the top 10 on the Oricon charts. It is also their best selling single! They followed up the release with their debut album 1st Anniversary, followed by the singles Chance of LOVE in May, MI DA RA Matenrou in September, and Kawaii Kare in December. 2004 In June they released their Twelvth single, Namida no Taiyou. A cover of Emy Jackson song of the same name, released in 1965. Later this year, they released Champagne no Koi followed by their second album. Aside from their singing career, one of the other projects by the group was the comedy drama "Cyborg Shibata," which gained enough popularity to run for three seasons. The members participated in some musicals as well, both as the main and guest performers. They also held unique regular events called "MELON LOUNGE" at small venues, where each member would take turns becoming a DJ by selecting their own music and playing for the crowd. Some of the guest musicians who appeared on "MELON LOUNGE" included famous rock bands such as Dohatsuten and Beat Crusaders. 2005 On February 9, the group released their last song produced by Tsunku, "Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS." Afterwards, different artists such as , Something ELse, and Shindo Atsushi participated in producing the songs for the unit. 2006 In the summer of 2006, Melon Kinenbi released their next single, Onegai Miwaku no Target / Crazy Happy!, 'which was counted as an indies single, only available at the Hello! Project Official Shops and the Melon Kinenbi Concert 2006 "MEL-ON TARGET". 2007 In March, they released their 15th single, Unforgettable. It was the first of Melon Kinenbi's singles to be produced by Sharam Q member Taisei. From May 15-20, Melon Kinenbi participated in the stage play "Watashi wo Dosei ni Tsuretette! 〜RPG Fly Me To The Saturn〜".Official Gekijyo Page In September, they released their 16th single, Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-Pudding Mix~. It is a newer version of their indies release "Onegai Miwaku no Target", released the previous year. 2008 In March, they released the single Charisma・Kirei. This was the final single Melon Kinenbi released as part of Hello! Project, before their official graduation at the end of March 2009 along with the rest of the Elder Club. From April 30 to May 6, Melon Kinenbi appeared in the stage play "Kaba".Official Gekijyo Page From August 8-10, they appeared in the sequel to their spring play "Kaba", titled "Kaba 2". This play also featured Miyoshi Erika.Official Gekijyo Page From November 19-23, Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi, and Otani Masae all appeared in the stage play "Family of the Dead".Official Gekijyo Page In 2008, the unit started having a monthly live show called "MELON GREETING." 2009 From March 14-22, they appeared in the third installment of the ''Kaba series of plays, titled "Kaba 3", featuring Miyoshi Erika for the second time as well as a newcomer, Okai Asuna.Official Gekijyo Page On March 31, the entire group officially graduated from Hello! Project along with the rest of the Elder Club. Starting the following day, the fan club also no longer belonged to Hello! Project and became independently operated by changing its name to "Melon Kinenbu" (Club for Melon Kinenbi). After their graduation, they collaborated with other Japanese punk-rock groups for several limited-release indie singles. These singles were available at Tower Records. From July 1-5, they starred in the stage play "UNO:R".Official Gekijyo Page 2010 On February 19, two days after the release of MELON'S NOT DEAD, the group announced during their 10-year anniversary live "Seitan 3654 Nichi Kanshasai" that they would disband after the conclusion of their tour in May. From March 17-22, Melon Kinenbi appeared in a special stage play documenting their ten years together, "Melon Kinenbi Monogatari ~Decade of MELON KINEN-BI~".Official Gekijyo Page In April, they released a best-of album, URA MELON, with all of their singles' B-sides, as well as a DVD of their 10th anniversary live held in February. This was the group's last music release before ceasing activities at their last performance at Nakano Sun Plaza on May 3rd. After June 30, their fan club ceased operation. Shibata made her major solo debut under Universal Music in 2011. After that,she was without a contract from June to November 2013, but signed to another label and continued her acitvities from 2014 until her hiatus in 2016 due to her pregnancy. Otani is active as a live-centered singer. Saito retired from the entertainment industry, and is a local radio personalityin Niigata. Murata stayed with Up-Front Agency and changed her stage name, but after the earthquake she withdrew from the entertainment industry due to the destruction of her hometown. 2011 On April 17, the four members of Melon Kinenbi reunited for the first time since breaking up in order to raise funds to donate to victims of the 2011 Touhoku earthquake and tsunami. 2013 On December 31, Melon Kinenbi reunited to perform at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ concert. 2018 On October 21, Melon Kinenbi reunited to perform at the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 concert. Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums *2003.03.12 1st Anniversary *2004.12.01 THE Nimaime *2010.02.17 MELON'S NOT DEAD ;Mini Albums *2007.12.12 Melon Juice ;Best Albums *2006.12.06 FRUITY KILLER TUNE *2008.12.10 MEGA MELON *2010.04.21 URA MELON |-|Singles= ;Major Singles *2000.02.19 Amai Anata no Aji *2000.06.28 Kokuhaku Kinenbi *2001.03.07 Denwa Matteimasu *2001.10.11 This is Unmei *2002.02.14 Saa! Koibito ni Narou *2002.06.19 Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! *2002.10.23 Kousui *2003.01.29 Akai Freesia *2003.05.08 Chance of LOVE *2003.09.10 MI DA RA Matenrou *2003.12.03 Kawaii Kare *2004.06.09 Namida no Taiyou *2004.10.27 Champagne no Koi *2005.02.09 Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS *2007.03.28 Unforgettable *2007.09.05 Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-Pudding Mix~ *2008.03.19 Charisma・Kirei ;Indies Singles *2006.06.10 Onegai Miwaku no Target / Crazy Happy! *2009.06.24 DON'T SAY GOOD-BYE *2009.07.22 Pinchi wa Chance - Baka ni Narou ze! *2009.08.12 sweet suicide summer story *2009.10.21 Seishun-on-the-Road *2009.12.30 Melon Tea ;Other Singles * 2000.04.19 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 4 *2002.09.01 A.R.I.G.A.T.O.U |-|Compilations / Other= ;Other Albums *2002.05.22 Folk Songs 2 *2002.09.04 The Douyou Pops 4 Aki no Uta Shuu *2002.12.04 Shinsaku Douyou Pops 1 *2003.05.21 FS4 FOLK SONGS 4 ;Compilation Albums *2001.12.19 Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ (#9 This is Unmei) *2002.12.18 Petit Best 3 (#12 Kousui) *2003.12.17 Petit Best 4 (#10 Chance of Love) *2004.12.15 Petit Best 5 (#6 Namida no Taiyou) *2005.12.21 Petit Best 6 (#9 Nikutai Shoujiki na EROS) *2006.12.20 Petit Best 7 (#7 Onegai Miwaku no Target) *2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (#7 Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-Pudding Mix~) *2008.12.10 Petit Best 9 (#7 Charisma, Kirei) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (#15 Kokuhaku Kinenbi) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (#16 GIVE ME UP) *2014.07.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 (#8 Fuwafuwafuu) |-|DVDs= ;Music Video Collections *2002.11.27 Melon Kinenbi Single M Clips ① *2003.12.03 Melon Kinenbi Single V Clips ② *2007.05.09 Melon Kinenbi Single V Clips ③ ;Concert DVDs *2003.05.08 Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 Haru ~1st Anniversary~ *2004.02.11 Melon Kinenbi ~03' Christmas Special Chou Shibu Melon~ *2004.11.26 Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Natsu ~Gokujou Melon~ *2005.xx.xx Natsumi Abe '05 Revue & Concert "How Are You, Miss Murata?" in Nippon Seinen-kan (Abe Natsumi) *2005.06.02 Melon Kinenbi Nippon Seinenkan Kouen '2005 Revue & Concert "Murata-sa~n, Gokii?"(Fanclub release) *2006.03.15 Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2005 Fuyu "Kyou mo Melon Ashita mo Melon, Christmas wa Musk Melon de!" *2007.01.01 Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2006 ~Shakunetsu Tengoku IN YOKOHAMA BLITZ~(Fanclub release) *2007.03.28 Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2006 Fuyu "FRUITY KILLER TUNE" *2007.04.25 Hello☆Pro On Stage! 2007 ｢Rock desu yo!｣ *2007.09.04 Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2007 ~LOCK ON!~(Fanclub release) *2007.12.29 Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2007 Fuyu "100% Melon Juice"(Fanclub release) *2008.09.06 Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2008 Yojigen Jack!!(Fanclub release) *2009.08.16 Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2009 "Gaisen"(Fanclub release) *2010.07.14 Melon Kinenbi FINAL STAGE "MELON'S NOT DEAD" ;Other *2002.12.04 Cyborg Shibata (Idol wo Sagase Vol. 1) *2002.12.04 Cyborg Shibata (Idol wo Sagase Vol. 2) *2003.12.06 Event V 2 Shot de Koibito Kibun! (Fanclub release) *2004.09.29 Shin Cyborg Shibata!! *2005.09.28 Tatakae!! Cyborg Shibata San *2010.06.30 Melon Kinenbi Monogatari ~Decade of MELON KINEN-BI~ (Fanclub release) Concerts To see the entire list of concerts, please visit Melon Kinenbi Concerts Works Television * 2000 Morning Musume no Heso * 2000-2001 TOP 50 Karaoke & Clip (CS Dai-ichi Kosho Star Karaoke) (TOP50カラオケ&クリップ、CS第一興商スターカラオケ） * 2000-2007 Hello! Morning * 2000-2002 Idol wo Sagase * 2005 Majokko Rikachan no Magical Biyuuden (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) * 2005 Tensai Terebikun Max (天才てれびくんMax) * 2005 Musume Dokyu (娘Dokyu) * 2007 Neru (音流) (TV Tokyo) Shibata, Saito, Murata * 2008 Neru (音流) (TV Tokyo) * 2009 Atashi-tachi no Momoiro Kinenbi (あたしたちの桃色日記) (BS11 Digital) (Episode #1 Shibata & Saito, Episode #5 Otani, Murata CM * Netway "Takuhai Jouhou Service Tottoco" (ネットウェイ「宅配情報サービス Tottoco」) Radio * 2002-2004 Hyper Night Melon Kinenbi no "Meronpa" (ハイパーナイト・メロン記念日の「めろんぱ」) (CBC Radio) * 2002-2005 Colorful Pleasure (FM-FUJI) * 2004-2005 Mijouku! Soujouku!! Seijoku!!! Kanjouku!!!! (未熟! 早熟!! 成熟!!! 完熟!!!!) (NRN) * 2004-2005 Hello Pro Yanen (ABC Radio) * 2004-2006 Young Town Douyoubi (MBS Radio) * 2005-2006 Melon (LOL) (メロン（笑）) (NRN) * 2005-2008 TOKYO→NIIGATA MUSIC CONVOY (FM Port) * 2007 DJ Tomoaki's Radio Show!(Shimokita FM) * 2008-2009 song 4 anniversary (Music Bird) * 2008-2009 Melon Kinenbi Gyu!! tto Night (メロン記念日のぎゅっ!!とナイト) (FM Port) * 2009-2010 Melon Kinenbi Gyu!! tto Night 2 (メロン記念日のぎゅっ!!とナイト2) (FM Port Internet * 2005-2006 The Moving Radio Korette Yappari Melon Kibun (The moving Radio これってやっぱりメロン気分, Hello! Project on FLETS) * 2009 Melon Kinenbi Interview (Motteco Bookstore) Musicals *2001 LOVE Century ~Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai~ *2003 Sougen no Hito *2004 Okaeri (おかえり) *2006 Girl's Knight Theater *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ - (without Shibata Ayumi) *2007 Watashi wo Dosei ni Tsuretette! 〜RPG Fly Me To The Saturn〜 (私を土星に連れてって！) *2007 Gekidan Tonocho Tonocho' vol. 5 〜Uchuu ni Touch〜 (Guest performance) *2008 Kaba (かば) *2008 Kaba 2 (かば2) *2009 Kaba 3 (かば3) *2009 UNO:R *2010 Melon Kinenbi Monogatari ~Decade of MELON KINEN-BI~ (メロン記念日物語〜Decade of MELON KINEN-BI〜) Events *2005 July Hello! Project Fan Club Gentei Event Music Videos *2002 Goto Maki - Yaruki! IT'S EASY Publications Photobooks *2003.09.30 Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu (メロン記念日 in Hello! Project 2003夏) *2004.03.13 Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2004 Winter (メロン記念日 in Hello! Project 2004 Winter) *2004.06.09 Taiyou to Kajitsu (太陽と果実) *2004.09.29 Melon Kinenbi in Hello! Project 2004 Summer (メロン記念日 in Hello! Project 2004 summer) Compilation *2005.10.?? Goto Maki + Melon Kinenbi Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show '05 Selection! Collection! (後藤真希+メロン記念日Hello!Project2005夏の歌謡ショー―05’セレクション!コレクション!) (With Goto Maki) Total Sales Count Trivia *Because of Melon Kinenbi’s long history, including the survival of an unpopular phase, the fans tend to be older and more dedicated to the group. The members are aware of this fact, and nowadays those fans are sometimes fondly referred to as “(w)otomodachi” (in katakana) on their blog posts. *As for positioning on stage, around the beginning, Shibata Ayumi and Otani Masae stood at the front. Particularly in "Kousui" and some other songs, Shibata took the center stage and sang the main part, while the rest of the members sang the chorus part. Towards the end of their career, the distribution of singing parts became more well-balanced. *As for the common question of "Which day is Melon Kinenbi (Melon Anniversary)?", the members usually answer, "February 19" (the date for the release of their debut single). There were occasions where the answer used to be, "Everyday is Melon Kinenbi." *After the break-up, Murata Megumi initially remained under UP-FRONT, but left the industry on March 31, 2011, due to the effects of the 2011 Touhoku earthquake and tsunami on her hometown. Shibata Ayumi changed agencies and became a solo artist. Otani Masae also continued working as a singer, and is now an indie solo artist. Saito Hitomi left the industry immediately after the breakup and got married in 2010, then divorced in 2011, and is now working as a talento and radio host. She re-married in 2015. References External Links * Official UP-FRONT AGENCY Profile (archived) * Official Blog (archived) es:Melon Kinenbi Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:1999 Units Category:2009 Departures Category:2010 Disbanded Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Elder Club Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Zetima Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Groups featured on Utaban